


Warning Signs

by thatotherperv



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, Crack, F/M, Humor, Roleplay, Spike: the Fool for Love, sparked by a moment in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-24
Updated: 2006-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dru's affair with the chaos demon...he should have seen it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a crackhead. this too has been niggling at my brain for a while.
> 
> Original post [here](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/61649.html). what popped into my brain from the Rio de Janeiro flashback.

"'M not doin it, Dru. It's embarrassing. Tired of your little games--why can't it just be _you_ and _me_?"

"It _is_ , my sweet," she soothed, and already he could feel himself softening towards her. Had him by the short and curlies, she did, always. "Always you and me. But mummy wants something a little different tonight. Wants her boy to be a real animal."

She growled playfully. Her eyes held that glint of mischief he loved...meant somethin was going to get slaughtered right and proper. Or fucked, just as well. Spike couldn't resist a foolish trace of a smile when she nibbled gently along his throat until he exposed it to her. His little minx....

"Is my boy going to give me what I want?"

He sighed out his desire when she rubbed slickly against his lap, both of them naked and ready from their earlier play. Then she had asked him to do _that_ , and he'd damn near lost his erection. It was a ruddy disgrace to his good name. But she was his princess....

"Dru, I'm beggin you, don't make me, luv. 'S not manly."

"Don't want a man," she lilted. "Please. Oh Spike, please. It's Christmas." That's when she pulled out the big guns. "I miss mummy and daddy, and I've been a good girl all year."

Oh Christ. Anything to distract her from _them_.

With a sigh of disgust and a scowl, he picked the freakish fetish-wear up from the covers and slipped it over his head. Dru began to giggle and clap with excitement.

"What are you, Spike? Tell me what you are."

Christ. Weren't the antlers bad enough? "I'm your naughty reindeer."

"You are, you've been bad. Very bad. You should be punished."

"No reindeer games for this little Rudolph."

When she put the red rubber ball on his nose, he wanted to die. He had nothing left to live for, with his dignity in tatters.

"You've been very naughty. Santa's quite cross." He was afraid to ask where she'd gotten the harnass. "Be a good boy and take the bit. I'm going to ride you all the way to the North Pole, and then you'll get spanked."

Merry bloody Christmas to all.

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~*~snerk!~*~*~*~


End file.
